


Rose vs The Gods

by SweetieSnowflake



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieSnowflake/pseuds/SweetieSnowflake
Summary: Rose got accepted into college on some pretty weird terms. Now she is just trying to get through college with her head down. It's not until she goes to a party with Lissa that her life will get turned upside down again.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story..............so I apologize if it's bad. I also posted this on another website but a more rated T version, but I took it down because one of my friends found it and was going to blast it on Facebook. I am too self conscious about it to be shared with everyone I know.

Chapter 1:   
You would think that being twenty-three is amazing. That you are out partying, drinking and getting yourself into all kinds of trouble. For most kids, it's just that getting yourself into a bunch of trouble and trying to get yourself out of it. For me, it's the exact opposite. All I try to do is stay under the radar. All I want to do is pass college without getting myself killed. Yes killed.  
I should probably introduce myself, my name is Rose Hathaway, and I am a student at the most prestige school in the world, St. Vladimir's. Only a few thousand get in. Over half of them come from money, but then there are kids like me here for the special offers that this school has. I was invited in. I got a full ride scholarship and everything, but there was a catch. I had to work on this special ability apparently only a few of us hold. What are those special abilities? I have no fucking clue. I am a normal girl just trying to get her major in law. But if they think I am some special girl with special powers then so be it, at least I got a full ride to a school that cost more than the United States debt. No, seriously it really does, all these kids come from really old money.  
I was in my dorm when I hear right out my door my best friend arguing about something with someone, I wasn't really paying attention. If I wanted to I could hear the conversation but I didn't want to listen. She was probably trying to convince someone to go get her something, which she is surprisingly good at convincing people to do things. She then opens the door and slams it shut.  
"That's enough." She says as angry as a kitten could manage.   
"Enough of what?' I look up at from the book History of Sexuality, we were supposed to read for my English class.  
"You, staying in this room all brake, not getting out and doing things that normal college students do. You need to get out there and live your life. You can't hide behind your books."  
"But I have to finish this book before break ends, and you know the rules if I get caught doing something I shouldn't be doing my full ride scholarship is revoked and I have to pay for the education I have already received and we both know that I can't afford it."  
"They aren't going to revoke your scholarship because you are having fun Rose, just don't murder anyone and we are fine. There a party tonight, please come you will have fun and we can actually hang out like we use to. Please oh please come." She really does have a knack at convincing people to do things she wants them to do. I give an exacerbated sigh while looking into those blue eyes of my best friend. I couldn't say no to that face, she would be so happy to get me out.   
"Fine, on one condition though where ever we go must NOT have vodka"  
"Of course!" she says ecstatically.   
I let her dress me up and do whatever she wanted with my hair and makeup since this was more to make her happy than anything else. She was digging through my closet when I looked in the mirror. I hadn't looked in a mirror in decades. I looked like any other girl I guess would look like blue eyes long flowy dark brown hair that reached to my waist when it was straight. Nothing big just Plain old Jane from down the street. I then sat back and let Lissa take the reins. She put me in her favorite black dress. It was a strapless dress that had a sweet heart neckline and the rest of the dress just cling to every inch of my body just in a perfect way. It was pushing the dress code and every part of me loved it. Lissa curled my hair and did my makeup just perfectly. I looked like I came straight out of a movie. I didn't look like myself at all. Surely if I get into trouble they won't recognize me I told myself. Lissa then finished herself up while I went to go finish the book I was reading. I had been reading it for months and still don't understand it. I finished it when Lissa came out. She looked like a model, long blond flowing hair, skinny but healthy.   
"Ready?" Lissa asked.  
"Ready as I will ever be."  
We called ourselves an Uber and then went to the party. I realized we were too dressed up to go to a normal college party, and then I realized that I forgot to ask Lissa what party we were going to.  
"What are you getting me into?"   
"My parent's annual party, they still host it even after…" she just let the sentence trail off not wanting to get emotional. Her parents died about a year ago in a car accident along with her brother. It was a drunk driver, that swerved into our lane, we were both in the car, we were both lucky to get out alive. I hold her hand while she stares out the window.   
"They still host it?"  
"Ya some stupid publicity stunt, they want to show how much they still care, when they don't. It's just a party to make a bunch of business deals."  
We then made it to the Ivashov mansion, they didn't want to hold it in the Dragomirs because they felt like it was a disgrace, but we all knew that just holding this party was a disgrace. I should probably explain all these titles. There are twelve royal families, all twelve royal families go to the school I am going to and they love to through parties. They love to spread drama too. Then there are people like me who get into the school on weird terms and have no idea what's going on. This school seems to be centered around these rich spoiled children. That's about it, everything is connected in this school it's like its own world. They then through this party to spread around the drama and for people like me get connections to this elite world.  
The Uber drops us off in front and we walk up to the door, I was waiting for her to go in since technically this was her party, and I knew once we walked in we would be the center of attention of the whole party or at least she would be.  
"You ready?" she asks  
"Ready as I ever will be."  
She opens the door and there's another set of stairs and we can here from the sounds that the party was just over the stairs. We make it to the top of the stairs. I look down and I immediately notice all the people that I have been avoiding for years because I didn't want to deal with their stupid rich people drama. I notice that they were all staring at us too. Everything gets real quiet, and everyone ends up staring at us.  
"You think they could make it any less awkward?" Lissa asks me.  
"Nah I think they could make it a lot more awkward," I whisper to her, I then say to everyone. "Someone told us there was a party?'  
Everyone started to laugh and the room loosened up almost immediately.  
"Good one Rose."  
I just smile and we descend the stairs down to the party life. Everything immediately picked up and it was just like the party's we use to go to when we were in high school. I then went to the bar. It was really weird that I could order something legally. I told the bartender to get me some vodka. I told him to put it in a big cup but he didn't listen to me so he gave me a tiny cup. I drank it in a second then asked for another one, he did the same thing. We played the game for about three more drinks. Then finally he let up gave me a big cup. After my fifth drink, I was just slightly drunk. Then I remembered that it takes a shit ton of drinks to get me drunk. About fifteen more of these and then I will feel the full effects. I was about on my tenth one when my ex-boyfriend Adrian Ivashov showed up. He is the biggest ass hole in the universe, but a part of me still loves him, and always will love him.


	2. The Light

Adrian walked right up to me. I knew once he just opened up his mouth something stupid was going to come out of it.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked me.

"Of course. Why do you think I am here to eat food?" I ask sarcastically.

He just grinned like the stupid fucker he was and ordered me my drink. I am surprised he remembered even though it wasn't that complicated.

"So how have you been? We haven't talked in a while I have been worried about you."

"Everything's fine. Nothing big has happened."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Sure," I say as I down the next drink. Wishing to all the gods that he would just leave.

"So what have you been up to with your life? Anything interesting?"  
"Nope, nothing at all, just school and what not."

"Oh wow cool. Same."

This is how the conversations with Adrian went really boring nothing much. It's always me who has to make the conversation at least somewhat entertaining. At least I use to want to make it more entertaining now I just want him to go away.

"Do you want another drink?" He asks after I didn't reply to his last comment.

"Sure. Won't hurt." He did this weird smile as I said this almost made me think twice before I downed the next drink. For a while, I just kept the small talk up, and he kept the drinks coming.

Then something weird happened he started to look almost appealing again. Like I could just take him in my arms and kiss him for the rest of the night. That scared me. I looked down at my hands and I realized I probably had too much to drink and that's why he looked so breath taking.

I immediately stopped drinking, turned away from the bar and walked the opposite direction from Adrian. Time seemed to slow down. People were acting like they were in a slow motion movie. Then I saw him. He looked right into my soul with his golden brown eyes. Suddenly everything went into hyper drive. I noticed the strange man across the room, I noticed that Adrian was standing directly behind me, I noticed there were men strategically placed throughout the room that wasn't there before, and they all had guns. I knew then and there I needed to get Lisa and get the fuck out of here. I immediately sense her she was talking to her cousin Natalie. I grab her arm and pull her away

"What's wrong, Rose? The party was just getting started."

"We have to get out of here now."

She can sense by the tone in my voice that we were in immediate danger. I could hear almost everything and see everything, my sense seemed to have enhanced themselves out of nowhere. The strange man that I saw before hadn't moved from his spot he must be one of them I thought. I noticed that the back entrance was not guarded. I immediately started to go for it. That when the man I had spotted earlier start to move for us. I started a light jog we were so close to the exit. We could make it. He was getting close with every second, that when everything started to slow down again. Lissa and I were still moving at the same speed. It was a weird sensation. I look at the man that was following us and he was going at the same speed we were. I kicked it up a notch but I was still a little buzzed and in these fucking heals. For being buzzed I was moving at a really good pace especially since the guy which was obviously extremely fast was still behind us. We crashed through the back entrance. That is when I start to go at full speed practically carrying Lissa. I heard the stranger crash through the door. Almost a millisecond after we left it. We were half way down the hall when he crashed into us. Lissa crashed into the wall immediately passing out. I hit the wall and jump back up on my feet, at this point, I am not wearing those terrible shoes. I feel pain up and down my arm. I look down for a split second and see the blood coming down my arm. Reminding me of the days before. The man that crashed into me was standing over Lissa. Suddenly everything turns almost a red.

"Don't you touch her I whisper?"

"What?" The strange man says in his Russian accent if it was any other situation I would almost think it was sexy.

"Don't you touch her?" I screamed.

Before I realized that he was actually checking her pulse something radiated through my body. It was a feeling that consumed every part of me. Next thing you know the light is coming from my hands hitting the man, the man did not fall back or even was harmed by it. He put up some kind of shelled and made the blast hit my arm blasting me to the side. I fly backward my head bouncing off the wall. Everything started to go black but I could see the stranger's face it was almost like the face of an angel, or the face of the devil. Depending on how you look at it.

"No Rosa, no please don't." I hear him say before I completely black out.


	3. Bedroom

It starts with a burning in my head then the burning started to manifest throughout my body. I hear a whisper, it so faint that I barely could catch what it was saying, but then it got louder and louder until it was the only thing I could hear.  
They are coming,  
I wake up with a start. I look down and check my body the burning started to leave, but I could still see the red marks it had left on my body. I check my surroundings registering that I am in my bed back at my dorm. I feel a warm presence right next to me and I look to see that it’s the man that attack us. But it’s weird as soon as I lock eye contact with him. I am stuck in place, in my mind he was the only thing I could see. His brown eyes are melting into my soul, a comfort folds over my body, it’s almost like everything is right in the world. The gold in his eyes flicker just a little, like a fire, in the fire place at home, just when it’s about to die and you are about to sleep. His eyes bring this comfort over me that has never been there, it’s almost like I have found a place to belong, almost like he is my home. I shake my head trying to shake the feeling that he had brought over me. I focus on my body trying to focus on the pain anything would be better than thinking about what I just felt looking into his golden-brown eyes. Suddenly everything comes back to me, the party him trying to attack us. I leap out of my bed ready for a fight. I knew I couldn’t run away from my past, most of all I knew I couldn’t run away from this fight and I wasn’t going to win, but I sure as hell was not going to make it easy for him to kill me. This strange man did not flinch he just, sat there and slowly put his hands up. Not moving anything but his huge hands.   
“Where is Lissa?” I spit out at him across the bed.   
“Safe.” He said in a husky voice.   
“A man of so many words.” I tell him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. Smirking just a tiny bit.   
“What you did was very dangerous. You are lucky she will not remember anything.”  
“Lucky? You shouldn’t have attacked us, I wouldn’t have done anything if you hadn’t tried to come at us.”  
“I did not attack you, I was coming to get you before you did something that you would regret, or worse, get people killed or yourself killed.”   
I look around the room, I look for anything that could help me, cursing myself for getting rid of all the weapons I had before. I remember the one weapon I had that I never could part with, I mean it, literally can’t part with it, anytime I try to get rid of it, it reappears and he’s blocking my way to my only weapon. He noticed that I was staring. He moved faster than a human could comprehend. But I saw it, I was ready, ready for the blow that would surely deliver a bruise. I flinch remembering the days before. But instead of hit, he said something.  
“You are looking for this, aren’t you?” Raising up my knife. “It’s chosen you, it will never leave you, part of your soul is in this weapon, it is now a part of you.” He looks at the knife like it’s the best thing in the world, holding the tip of it to the light, making the gold reflect onto the walls. It has an inscription etched into the handle of the knife, written in Greek I think.  
“Κρατώ ένα κομμάτι της ψυχής του.” he reads out in Greek.   
“You speak Greek?” I look at him quizzically, wondering where this man comes from.  
“Something like that.” He states while smiling slightly.   
Almost enviously he hands me back my weapon. I am about to grab it when he takes it back.  
“Only if you will talk to me.”   
I grumpily look at him I just want my knife back, but for some reason he could hold on to it. So, it must know something. He is the first person that when he took it, it didn’t automatically come back to a safe place near me.   
“Okay we can talk, but only if you give me back my knife.”   
“Deal.” He hands me back my knife and I feel power come through my body. I also suddenly get very dizzy. I see the floor before I realize I am falling, I brace for impact this isn’t the first time I have had to deal with this kind of thing. Before I can give the floor a nice hug. Something or someone rather catches me.  
“You should rest. You have used a lot of power in one night.”   
“I was only giving a floor a hug it looked lonely.” I mumbled. His hands were around my waist burning into my skin. One of them was almost hugging me pulling me closer and the other one was under my shirt touching the small of my back. With that tiny touch, it’s like the world had dissolved away. And it was just us. I look up at him and melt into his eyes again, lost for words. Then I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. He seems to notice what was going on and let’s go. Almost a quickly as he caught me.   
“Why didn’t it effect you?” I ask while sitting up, hell if he was going to tell me what to do I put the knife between us almost like calling a truce, “Are you some sort of god?”   
“Something like that.” He says with another sly smile. I look down at my hands and notice that I am only wearing a t-shirt and panties. I blush so embarrassed, I grab the blanket from my bed. Looking for a pair of pants which I spot in the corner of my room. Too embarrassed to get up I let them be planning on grabbing them as soon as he isn’t looking.  
“What happened to my clothes?”   
“You burned them off in the blast, took me forever to find that” Pointing at what I was wearing, I didn’t even know I still owned this shirt it was from long ago, it was a guns n roses shirt that I stole from a store, it apparently it was some band from forever ago, “you live in such a garbage sty.”   
“Thanks. It’s not like I was expecting guest.” I state sarcastically. “Why did you come for me? What are you up to? What’s happening?” I ask as I try to steer away from the topic of my messy room, which just reflects the fact that I have a messy life.   
“Because you were about to get yourself into trouble.”   
Almost exactly after he states this the door of my room burst open. Then smoke seems to engulf my room. I look over at the strange man and he had disappeared. Shit. I see red lasers everywhere. I try to go for the knife. But it has disappeared.  
“Bastard.” I mumble. Thinking fast, trying to get myself out of this situation. Someone grabs me from behind. I flip him over my shoulder and in the same swift moment I turn around and kick someone else in the face. Then three more come after me. I manage to punch one of them in the face but it didn’t stop the other two from coming to get me. The smoke begins to clear and I see someone walking into the room. Its none other than Ellen Kirova. Before the smoke could clear completely I manage to shake the two that have me off and make it for the window I duck out of the window and onto the ground below, that just so happens to be three stories too high for a normal person to manage, but I take most of the impact through my legs, not even blinking an eye at the pain. I hear screaming.  
“Get her! Get her!” Kirova yells.   
Next thing I know there is a car pulling up next to me, it’s the stranger.   
“Get in” He states. I don’t argue they are already coming out of the building, I get in the car and he speeds off. Next thing I know he’s throwing something in my face, and I realize that they are my pants. I quickly put them on, I didn’t want to feel vulnerable around him anymore. I could take care of myself just fine.   
“You know we haven’t had a proper introduction, I am Rose.” I state in the most sarcastic voice I could possibly muster trying to hide the fact that I was embarrassed out of my mind.   
“I know who you are, Rosa.” He states in a worried voice that is so very sexy at the same time.   
“Well I don’t know who you are.” I tell him, kind of embarrassed that this man has seen me naked and I don’t even know he is. Tring not to think of it too much I focused on the outdoors, we were going faster than any car I have seen go.   
“I am Dimitri Belikov, son of the god of war.” He states and I notice that his eyes go to an almost black while he says this.


	4. The Cottage

“Yeah right,” I state as we speed off campus. “Where are we going? Why are we leaving? I have an important test coming up I can’t leave now. I have worked my whole life to get here.”   
“You were destined to be here in the first-place Rosa.”   
“Destiny my ass, I would not have gotten here if it weren’t for the fact that I worked my ass off.”   
“Whatever you say, princess.”  
I roll my eyes at this, of course, he wouldn’t understand.   
“You should get comfortable, we are going far away from here, it has been corrupted.”   
“Corrupted by what?”   
“I can’t tell you here but I will.” He states ominously.   
“Whatever you say, comrade. So, who are you really?” I ask while I am already dosing off, my head still hurts from the power I used last night and the fight from earlier.  
“I told you, now sleep well Rosa” that is the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.   
I woke up when we stopped. He threw a sweatshirt at me.  
“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”   
I groan and put the sweatshirt on, I step out of the car and immediately shiver. The cold wakes me up almost immediately. I look around us and there is snow everywhere. Dimitri is walking up to the cabin already with a bunch stuff he is carrying.   
“Stop gawking and grab some things and get inside before you freeze to death.” he says over his shoulder.   
I grab the nearest bags and realize there is food and what not in them. I walk to the beautiful cabin covered in snow. The scenery looks like a wonderful winter wonderland. The snow glistens in the sun and looks like magic. I can hear a running creek behind the cabin, and I can hear the forest. Snow falling off the trees, the creek bubbling through the snow, a silent beauty to the winter around me that I couldn’t help but feel like it was more than what I deserved. I walk inside the cabin and Dimitri already has a fire going, and food in the kitchen. I watch him put the things he got away and can’t help but feel like this is home. But how would I know how that felt when a home has never been a possibility in my life. I immediately look down how could I possibly think such a thing home with this man. I just meet this guy literally a few days ago. I put down what I brought in and take in my surroundings. There is a window by the fire place, looking out into the beautiful forest across the creek. I could just imagine myself sitting and ready a book in what looks like the coziest window seal ever. I look through the rest of the house and realize there is only one room. I come back to what I assume is the living room. Already he has everything set up, pillows in the window seat, a fire, food on the table. It looks so homely that it almost brought me to tears. I never cry.   
“Are you going to eat?” He asks. I look to see what it is and realize that it is just mac n cheese. We sit down and begin to get ready to eat dinner. He serves the mac n cheese and I can’t help but laugh.   
“What?”  
“I can’t believe you are a man that eats mac n cheese.”   
“Honestly I don’t. I eat meat. Lots and lots of meat, barbeque meat is my favorite and that’s what I make best. Mac n cheese is the only thing that I know how to make on the stove.”   
“At least I know you aren’t perfect at everything,” I laugh and begin to eat “So why are we here? What is this place?”   
“You ask so many questions. Why can’t you just eat?”   
“Because a strange man just saved what I think was my life and took me to a remote area and possibly can kill me at any moment. You think I would have questions.”   
“Good point. I am willing to answer your questions as long as you answer my questions and agree to answer them truthfully.”   
“Okay,” I state and regret it almost immediately. I was curious as to what he could possibly ask me. This god like creature wanting to know more about me. Nothing most likely. I also was not a very open person and was terrible at answering questions without being sarcastic or mean.   
“Me first. Why did you bring me here?”   
“I am supposed to train you.”   
“For what?”   
“Ah, now it’s my turn.” I roll my eyes as he asks, “Where are your parents?”   
“I don’t know.” I shrug “What are you supposed to train me for?”   
“That I do not know, they told me to come down here and train you since I am the only one that can properly train you. How did you survive the outside world?”   
“I hid, made weapons out of what I could.”   
He seemed impressed at this. “Where did you learn to create weapons like that?”   
“It’s my turn,” I state as I wave my fork at him disapprovingly, “Who are they?”   
“That will be all part of your training, it is something I cannot fully explain at the moment. Tell me about your child hood.”   
“Simple. I got adopted, they died I killed the people that killed them and then I ran. Ever since that moment I have been hunted.”   
“Ah, you activated the signal.”   
“The what?”   
“The signal is something that monsters can sense, it’s like the way you smell, it’s almost like a beacon that you let off that tells them to hunt you.”   
“How many monsters have you killed?”   
“Too many.”   
“Your answers are quite short. You have a hard time answering questions about yourself don’t you?”   
I look down into my bowl, embarrassed that he could pick up on something like that so quickly.  
“I am not a very open person, to be honest.”   
“Getting answers out of you is almost like pulling teeth out.” I laugh that is how my mom uses to describe it too.  
“Who adopted you?”   
“It is my turn,” I laugh.  
“No it's not, don’t think I didn’t notice that you snuck in another question when I wasn’t paying attention.”   
“How about you answer my question first and then I answer your question. Mine answer is a bit long.”   
“Alrighty.”   
“Were you being honest when you stated that you were the son of the god of war.”   
“I can’t answer this question right now but I will.”   
“And you complain that I don’t answer questions.”   
“Difference is that you will eventually get the answers to the questions there is no guarantee that I will get the answers to my questions the way you answer. I can only guess and that may not always be the best. Who adopted you?” He asks almost forcibly.   
“A woman, she was the nicest lady in the world and I also had a sister. I was eight when they came and…” I trailed off lost in memory.   
“And?”   
“They came, to the lady they looked like you or me, but they were shadow like creatures. They didn’t have faces, they moved so quickly, I didn’t know how to stop them, they killed both the lady and my sister before I could do anything, then they came for me. I don’t know what happened anger came over me and I blacked out and they were gone. The cops came and they started saying things like I killed them. I remember my aunt and sisters faces. They were cold and lifeless. I couldn’t handle it and I ran. Ever since then I lived on the run fought monsters that came out of most people’s night mares, that was until I was 18 that’s when I found Lissa and her family, they took me in. I miss them, my sister and my mom, I also miss Lissa and her family. I loved them all so dearly.” I get all this out in a rush while staring into my bowl, not knowing why I was telling this strange man all of this but I needed to tell someone and he seemed to understand more than anyone else.   
I looked up and he looks at me with almost wonder in his eyes, I look back at him and realize that he does understand. He understands more than anyone else possibly could. I see a flash of almost admiration and caring before it's gone.   
“We should probably get to bed soon, you have a long day of training ahead of you.” He states while leaning back into his chair, full and happy.   
“You can have the bed I will sleep on the floor,” I state.   
“It is fine you take the bed. I sleep better on the floor.”   
“No one sleeps better on the floor.” I laugh realizing that this is the most I have laughed in a while.  
“You have a beautiful laugh, you know.” I look up at him and he has that look again, that look that makes me want to melt into his eyes.  
“I think I should go to bed now,” I put my dishes away trying to keep myself busy so I don’t have to look into his eyes, “We can trade off I will take the bed tonight, tomorrow you can have it. Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight Rosa.”   
I head to the bedroom and then with one last look back I see that he has moved into the windowsill reading a book, almost picture perfect. He looks up from his book and gives me a smirk that makes my heart flutter. Then he begins to read again.


	5. The Calm

Chapter Five:

I go to my room and it looks like the living room just smaller and with a bed. The bed has a couple of blankets, one that was black, with a hole in it but it looked cozy anyway. I take that one and give him the light sheer blue one and the heavier pink one. I grab some pillows on my way to the living room. He is still reading in the window sill nook.

"Here I thought you would need these." I walk towards him and that is the moment that the world decided to cause me to trip. I was okay with hitting the ground I should remember this happens often to me but I couldn't handle the fact that I keep falling in front of this man. This freaking man. Next thing I know he grabbed my arm. I could feel his hand burning through the sweatshirt. I look down at his hand expecting it to explode in fire, but it did not, I look back up at him and melt into his golden-brown eyes once more. I open my mouth trying to thank him but instead nothing comes out. I look down at the pillows and blankets scattered across the ground, in that moment I fled. I flew back to the safety of the room I could not handle the embarrassment anymore. I can hear him trying to say something but I don't hear what it is, I am too embarrassed with myself. I closed the door and get ready for bed. I strip my clothing to where I am just wearing my old t-shirt and panties again. Then I crawl into bed hoping that the world will just engulf me into its darkness before I embarrass myself more. Why me? I soon drift off to sleep.

I dream about a dark room. The darkness in the room seems to be almost heavy like you could touch it. I look around me and all I can see the darkness almost like it is a material thing, there was darkness everywhere. It feels like all happiness has been sucked out of the room, feels the opposite than what it actually felt like. I look everywhere and then I see it. I turn around once more and saw this light. The light is beckoning me to touch it, to almost hold it. I reach out with my arm trying to touch the light to hold it, and in my hand, there is my blade. The blade seems to touch the darkness and almost absorb it leaving light where ever it touches. I hear someone yelling saying

"Stop, you are supposed to be on my side, stop, you are killing me." But I continue doing it mystified that the darkness could be turned into the light with the simplest of touches.

"Stop child. You are going to kill what little family you have like you have already. You don't want to repeat history." With this comment, I stop what I am doing in my tracks. Who was this person to blame me for something I couldn't control?

"How do you know that?"

"Just know I know a lot about you. Stop! This darkness is your home. Stop trying to be something you are not. Join my side, leave Dimitri come find me." It begs me. With this comment I could feel power flow through my body, the darkness entering into my soul.

"See you belong here it welcomes you like its own." But the power felt ugly, felt evil.

"Stop!" I scream. "STOP! I do not want this. I do not want any of this. Please leave me be."

"No! You must set me free my child. So we can rule the world together."

"I do not want to rule the world."

"YOU MUST. It is your destiny."

"No. I don't want to take over the world, that is not my destiny."

"Then you must suffer the consequences. I must force you to understand that if go against me then you will suffer and fate far worse than death!"

With that comment, the room began to shake what I think to be walls began to crumble. I try to move but I am stuck in place the floor crumbling beneath me. I watch as everything crumbles beneath me, there was nothing I could do to stop it. In this moment of realization, I wake up screaming, sweating waiting for the world to crumble. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I am back in my room in the cabin. I through the pathetic blanket I have off of me and I get up to go get some water. My throat felt like it was on fire, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in something that was way over my head. I walk into the living room and Dimitri is fast asleep the blankets only half covering him leaving his chest bare. I go to him and try to cover the rest of him with the blanket. But in the moment I try to do this he somehow flips me over, him on top of me, with a knife to my neck. I put my hands up trying not to let my instincts kick in, all I wanted to do was fling him off of me.

"Jesus comrade I wasn't trying to kill you," I say rolling my eyes.

He realizes in the next second that it's me and lets the knife fall.

"What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare. Went to go get some water. Saw you here with barely any blankets on and I went to cover you up."

"What was your nightmare?"

"Oh, it was nothing comrade. Go back to sleep you need it." I looked at him again and it looked like he hadn't slept in decades.

"What was the dream?"

"Just a conversation I had with myself about letting someone free."

"Let who free?"

"Apparently, my father or mother I don't know they called me child, it could be anyone or my own mind which it probably was." I laugh, but he looks at me almost horrified.

"It has started."

"What has started?" But he didn't hear this question he was already on the phone with people telling them what I just told him. I really didn't appreciate that he was telling people my personal business, but I guess I didn't have a choice now. I go and get my cup of water and wait for him to finish talking to his superiors or whatever. When he is done he turns to me almost with this look that he would kill anyone right now if he could.

"They told me not to leave you alone. Start your training right away and then send you to them as soon as possible."

"Whatever you say, comrade. I am going to go back to sleep it's been a long day."

"I will come in and check on you in a few moments."

"Ah the whole can't leave her alone to sleep in peace is a thing now huh?" I say sarcastically as possible. 

"They told me not to leave you out of my sight I am at least giving you some room here okay. I shouldn't even be doing that."

"You need sleep too. I probably won't be able to sleep for a while. How about you take the bed and I will take the rocking chair that's in the corner of the room. Since you will obviously be staying in my room so you don't violate orders." I say while mocking him.

He thought about this for a second and realized how tired he was.

"No. I will be fine." I realized that he wasn't going to give in, so I ran to the room before he could stop me and took the rocking chair. He was behind me almost immediately.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get here so fast."

"I don't know, but you will take the bed. I am not moving and if you try to move me I will pass use all my power against you, that's going to hurt me more than you."

"Fine." He grumbles, he looked kind of afraid that I might actually do something to hurt myself. He heads to the bed and lays down.

"Just because you gave me the bed doesn't mean I will be sleeping." I could tell he was already falling asleep, and that he will be out in a few second. I sat in the rocking chair and looked out the window into the cold outdoors. I wonder what practice will be like tomorrow with all this snow.

Next thing I remember is being woken up by someone picking me up and moving me to the bed.

"You should have woken me up."

"You needed the sleep," I mumble at him. I feel my head hitting the silk pillow and I was out.


End file.
